At Midnight Desires
by BuffyPet
Summary: This planet has changed among the last couple of hundred years. It no longer only populates the beings known as humans. The planet now in this time holds other beings; special beings known as creatures with animalistic traits. These furry featured creatures are known as Dobutsu, and the species have many different breeds. And I'm a special breed, stuck between disgust and love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: okay so this is my second Kingdom Heart story**_

_****__**A speical thanks to Nichiko for doing a wonderful job of editing my Story!**_

**_Warnings:_**

_**Rated M**_

_**SoraXRoxas VentusXVanitas RikuXKairi AxelXNamine *Later***_

_**Adult language**_

_**I own the plot line. Everything but the characters themselfs and the songs. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

This planet has changed among the last couple of hundred years. It no longer only populates the beings known as _humans. _The planet now in this time holds other beings; special beings known as only creatures with animalistic traits. These furry featured creatures are known as _Dobutsu_, and the species have many different breeds.

To begin with the quick introduction, beings with fluffy ears and a plump, bundled tail are known as Canis-Entes-Jin or for the simply minded Inus or dogs. Canis-Entes-Jins are simply people with musty colored dog ears and tails. Canis-Entes-Jin are mostly found around alleys; wherever there's art on walls, it would usually be made by a Canis-Entes-Jin since they're the most rebellious beings of the animals.

Canis-Entes-Jins are somehow always, _always_ attracted to the Cat-Entes-Jins or as you probably have already guessed, Nekos. It is very rare to not see the Canis-Entes-Jins and Cat-Entes-Jins to not be mated with one another.

Moving on, Cat-Entes-Jins are beings with a rather large and wide pointed ears with a long, snake like tail, and the features have more of a pure colored then Canis-Entes-Jins features. The Cat-Entes-Jins are known for being bubbly and hot-tempered, and they tend to be found in more gentler areas, places that have define features as well as Cat-Entes-Jins like being the center of attention. The other beings you could probably find them with their best-friend Entia-Avem-Jins or commonly know as Tori or birds.

Entia-Avem-Jins are the shyest beings in the animal breeds. They have very define wings, unlike what most people would have thought about the Entia-Avem-Jins. Their wings are hidden underneath the first layer of skin on their arms. If they flicker their arms gently, their feathers basically spilt out of their skin and when they're finished with their wings, the feathers almost automatically spring back under their arms. These creatures are found almost working in a cooking shop and the Entia-Avem-Jins are always attracted to the Lepus-Entes-Jins known as Usagi or the rabbits.

Lepus-Entes-Jins are the ones with a silent personality and no they aren't shy, their just quite and observant. With long, golden or even white floppy ears and a bun-like tail, the Lepus-Entes-Jins are very creative and the high and classy artists around the world usually consists of Lepus-Entes-Jins. In fact, I believe it was Lepus-Entes-Jin that made the famous Moaner Lila. You could find them hidden in a library or in an art gallery mostly seen with the Canis-Entes-Jins and Fox-Entes-Jins.

Fox-Entes-Jins or Kitsunes are very loveable and cuddly around others, and they just have this bubbling aura around them that draws you to them, but the Fox-Entes-Jins have another side, a darker side. The Fox-Entes-Jins are known for having crazy and wild urges, they would be known as the _kinky_ creatures in the Dobutsu world.

Unfortunately for the Lupus-Entes-Jins, the Fox-Entes-Jins are the creatures that want to mate with Lupus-Entes-Jins and only Lupus-Entes-Jins. This is because unlike the other breeds, the Fox-Entes-Jins will only have a Lupus-Entes-Jin, unfortunately for the Canis-Entes-Jins that would also like to mate with a Fox-Entes-Jin.

Lupus-Entes-Jins are the special beings with fluffy features. A Lupus-Entes-Jin would be known as a Okami or wolf. These beings aren't really popular, and you wouldn't see them much because they are loners and tend to hide from people's views. They aren't quite nice; they're quiet, timid, and snappy at people. The beings are very obscure; they're completely opposite to the Fox-Entes-Jins and yet the two are always connected at the hip when the two _soul-mates_ meet.

And I am known as a Lupus-Entes-Jins, I like to hide out in quiet places, I tend to stay out of people's ways and trys not to get caught up in fights which is very hard for those like me. I not going to mate with a Fox-Entes-Jins nor do I want to and I've counted my blessing that I haven't run into one yet.

But of course today is the damn day my life turns for the worse.

~#~#~

My golden ear twitched; I could hear the school kids chatter loudly, and I was greatly irritated by the noise. I sat in the college library staring blankly at the dark head male sitting in front of me, my math book forgotten as it laid on the table with its pages waiting to be opened. What did he say? Is he serious? He couldn't be, he just couldn't be. I can't believe it, maybe I'm losing my hearing. Perhaps its just the noise.

Golden eyes flash lightly at me and a wide smirk crept across the male's pale skin. "Yes. You heard me right," he purred, his dark wolf-like ears twitching a bit as he smirked slyly at me.

"Are you mentally retarded?" I asked in a cold tone, my eyes narrowed at the boy. I turned my head to the right obnoxiously. "Did mom drop you on your head when you were a baby, Vani?"

Suddenly, Van pushed himself out, his expression darkening as the smirk withered from his face. "You're asking for a punch, _Roxy._"

Smirking, I rested my chin against the palm of my hand took in my brother's appearance once more in silence. My older brother has dark black hair that spikes out, and they almost hid his golden eyes that sparkles in the light and I swear, you could see the evil thoughts ticking away in that head of his. He prefers to wear dark-colored clothing; I'd say in my opinion that it was a bit emo. _Almost_, skin-tight black jeans with a long grey hoodie that has sliver buckles across. What an emo. "You big meanie. Vani you're such a bully," I complained with an amused grin.

"Getting closer to that punch," Van warned playfully, wiggling his hands around in his gloves.

Leaning back a little, I wiggled my right arm around, taunting him. "Go ahead," I said in satisfaction, and I rubbed my arm gently, teasing the other and I watched as he sneered at me. Unlike my brother, my style is a little _lighter, _less emo. Maybe its just how Vanitas and I were just so opposite from each other that he just seemed to aggravate me.

"Don't temp me Roxy," Van growled darkly, his gaze flashing dangerously, and I quickly sank into my library chair knowing all to well that he would if I kept teasing him. I've lived with him for the 17 years of my life.

Van smirks at my submission, and he leans back into his chair with a wide and cocky smirk. "But seriously Roxas," he began. His tone clearly told me that he wasn't joking. "Please. It took me ages to bribe Aqua for these tickets and I don't really want to go with Demyx."

Groaning a little, I almost face palmed myself. Vanitas could be very childish, more than a Lupus-Entes-Jin should be. "But really Vanitas, the band is so…well…" I objected then paused. Vanitas had been obsessed with this band. At first it was an all boy band, but than a girl joined the band. The music group is famously known for singing very _sexual _songs.

"Come on Roxas. You need to break out of your virgin shell. Come on, you can't hid behind your Okami DNA forever." Vanitas muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

Pouting a little, I tilted my head to the side and rethought about the concert, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe I could handle it, but then again, Lupus-Entes-Jins are known for being very shy about sexual things... "….Fine!" I hissed and turned around to look around at the clock to attempt to drive my attention away from what I had just agreed to. "So, when is the concert?"

Suddenly I was grabbed onto and yanked from my lovely chair with a surprised yelp. I looked at my chair before turning back to look at Vanitas with a small growl. Irritated once more, I kicked the back of his leg making him hop a few steps. "What the hell Vanitas! What are you doing?"

Vanitas let out a small yelp as he pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his legs gently, and he glared at me darkly. "Ow! That hurt, you little shit!" he began with a dramatic expression. "I have feelings! Why don't you care for me like a little brother should?" he continued, falsely trying to get me to feel guilty.

"It's official. My brother really is a dip shit," I muttered in annoyance under my breath and I glared back at him in question. "Well you deserved it, you jerk."

My brother hisses a little and grumbled as he threw away his fake acting. "But Roxas, the concert is about to start. We'll be late..."

"You mean, you waited until the last minute?!" I shouted, shaking my head once more and I stared blankly at the boy who looked at me desperately. "Fine, fine. Lead the way Vani."

~#~#~

Fucking Vanitas, it was bloody cold, and did I mention it's raining? No? Well, it is. And here we are running throughout the streets towards this concert. I was grateful it is a indoors concert, but still. Damn, my tail is practically frozen, and it's hidden underneath my jeans. When we get home, I'm going to end it for him, once and for all, and there will be no guilt whatsoever.

"Oi!" Vanitas yelled out, his fangs shimmering in the moonlight as we ran towards two men standing outside a double glass door. "Has the Wielders' concert started?" he demanded with a hopeful expression.

One of the men chuckled, and I glared at him underneath my soaked blonde hair. As he tilted his head and I caught the small glimpse of an orange beak. Entia-Avem-Jin. He smiles softly at us, and laughs. "No. It's about to begin. Hurry along."

Vanitas sighed in relief, and he digs around in his pockets before tugging out two light red pieces of paper with strange key like images printed onto them. He grins and holds them out to one of the men.

The man takes the tickets, and he looks at them briefly before nodding his head a little and ripping the corners. "Go on ahead," he assures us and he gives the tickets back to Vanitas who almost shrieks like a girl before he grabbed my arm and dragged me past the doors.

Sighing softly, I glanced back at the dog man who chuckled at us and shakes his head and chuckled. "Kids these days."

Growling faintly as we stepped into a large hall filled with screaming and yelling people, I looked around nervously. I whimpered at the heat that wrapped around my body, and at the flashing lights and loud music. I wanted to turn back around and walk straight out, but with Vanitas's grip on my arm, I couldn't go anywhere but to the front of the crowd.

_Your naked silhouette_

_I've licked it with my tongue._

_Your fervently moaning curves_

_Are restless with anxiety_

I felt my face turn another shade of red as I listened to the lyrics; my body shuddered and I almost began to whine to my brother. "H-How c-can you listen to t-this.." I stuttered, looking up at the singer. The singer of the Wielders is this man, he looks to be a year or so older then us, with long, straight silver hair with narrowed teal colored eyes. His voice is silky and dangerous from the sound of his tone. At the moment he's dressed in this leather black strap shirt that shows his stomach a little, long leather jeans with a couple of sliver chains attached to his left hip.

In fact, all of the band members are singers, but the one singing at the moment is a Canis-Entes-Jin with his musky grey ears and the bundled grey tail. Yup, definitely a Canis-Entes-Jin.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Vanitas yelled with annoyance, and I could agree that he had a valid point. The music bounced across the hall, and mixed with the man's voice and the desperate screams of the fans. Males and females alike waved their hands to attempt to get the man's attention, and the screamed hysterically.

The silver-haired man smirks, almost teasingly at the audience, and more screams erupt from the many fans standing around. "We love you Rikuuuuu~!" A couple of girls screamed together. I snorted at them. Love? Love is fake; it doesn't exist.

_My greedy fingertips_

_Twine around your slender waist._

_The two of us, like beasts_

_Fall into the sea of insanity_

I looked up at the change of voice and watched as another band member twirled around until they stood in the place where Riku preview stood. He now had taken over playing a guitar in the background. Huh. It would seem all the band members were playing some sort of musical instrument.

"I said, how can you stand this?!" I called back at Vanitas, gritting my teeth in embarrassment. I turned my attention onto the newer singer. Dressed in black ribbons and mid-thigh silk dress stood a wine head girl. She sings out flirting, making signs with her fingers and she smirks at us.

How ironic, she's a Cat-Entes-Jin. Hmm... Well Cat-Entes-Jins and Canis-Entes-Jins are the most popular breeds, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole band consisted of them.

Vanitas shrugs, and he cups his hands to his ear and I grunt irritably. I give up, the fucker can't hear me. Sighing, I watched as the red-head shakes her hips gently, and she sticks her chest out before she grabs Riku's hand and the two sing together.

_Let us melt!_

_Sins and punishment are all in this night! _

_The sweet honey that drips while we are panting._

_It changes it appearance_

_Never Ending_

_SATISFACTION!_

I almost cheer as the song ended, I sighed in relief and ducked my head. I felt my cheeks cool "What was you saying?" Vanitas asked, coming up to my side and placing his hand onto my shoulder. "Don't tell me this is too much for you," he teases with a low purr as he leans in closer. "You little virgin." I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout in response.

Glaring at the boy, I hissed. "You're a virgin too," I retorted and smirked as the boy muttered to himself. He pulled away before saying, "Touche. Forget what I was trying to say." "Exactly."

Vanitas made a little snorting sound and turns around. I looked up at the stage and frown a little as I saw a boy step onto the stage. His honey colored hair was ruffled and gelled up into defined spikes that framed his large, sparkling cerulean eyes. I have to admit, his eyes were so enticing and alluring, I could almost get lost in them. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that has red skull like patens up his side along with long, skin tight leather white jeans that also had matching red skulls up his right leg.

"Finally," Vanitas sighed. He was waiting for this boy? He doesn't seem anything special.

Tilting my head a little more, I stared at the boy's features in surprise. What a unique Dobutsu; shockingly, he's a Fox-Entes-Jins. Most Fox-Entes-Jins have red hair with matching red fox features, but this boy has golden hair with matching golden features.

"You like him?" I asked, looking at my brother who gave me an 'What-do-you-think' expression. Snorting softly, I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face the stage. Of course he would, the boy on stage is a Fox-Entes-Jin and Vanitas is a Lupus-Entes-Jin. The two breeds _have _to mate together. It's ridiculous, who would actually want to mate? It's stupid, seriously, in my opinion. "So? Who is he?"

Vanitas looks at me with narrowed eyes, like he was scolding me mentally. "It's Ventus. One of the youngest in the band."

Licking my bottom lip, I looked questionably at my brother and eyed him cautiously. "How old is he?"

"He's 17 years old."

Smirking, I rolled my head around and I chuckled a little. So he's the same age of me "Pedo." I muttered quickly and snickered at the expression that over came his face and just as he went tocome up with some stupid reply, the Fox-Entes-Jin began to sing.

_Forget about the bed you're used to_

_And sleep deeply in my arms_

_A contract cannot bind your heart_

_You claimed that you belong to another and reject me_

_But I want to hug you tightly_

_Kiss you and snatch you away _

I felt my ears twitch and almost fold into my hair as I stared up at the boy. Damn my breed's side, I hate it so much. Why do I get so embarrassed when it comes to sexual things?

Pouting softly, I turned around to look at my older brother, and I almost burst out laughing at his expression. Two tents were in his hood above his head another tent was on his behind. Oh. He's excited when a Lupus-Entes-Jin gets excited, their ears and tails point up, like a certain part of a man's body, well I guess he really does like the boy on stage.

"I'm glad that _I'm _not a _love sick puppy,_" I snickered in amusement, watching the boy dance across the stage. His voice was actually nice, but than again that could be because his a Fox-Entes-Jin. Surprisingly I don't actually find him attractive, that could be related to Vanitas and his little _crush_, another thing Lupus-Entes-Jin does. We do _not_ betray each other, unlike the other breeds out there; it's the same for the Fox-Entes-Jin.

_ Bigger sacrifices do not_

_Always result in greater gains._

_Although this is so, if this what you want_

_I will even give my future to you_

My nose twitches a little as I turn my attention onto another band member that walked onto the stage. How many band members were there again? Ah, Five. So, we've seen four. I watched as that Ventus boy suddenly wrapped his hand around a shorter boy. The boy who had walked up to the blond head boy had milky brown, bed hair that spiked out _everywhere_, a few even touched the tip of his round sky blue eyes. His clothing consists of similar clothing to Ventus, a black long sleeved shirt that had deep purple skulled patterns that circled around both arms with one large purple skull on his right side. His black skin jeans had purple skulls up his left leg.

The boy smiles at Ventus, but again it's strange. Most Fox-Entes-Jins have red hair, this boy had cinnamon brown hair with matching Fox features. I watched silently as the two boys wrapped their microphones around and sang together.

_My embrace, my lips, my skin_

_Touch me, feel me, love me!_

_Forbidden thoughts sleep_

_Deep in your heart_

_Dream a fallen dream_

I suddenly felt sad as the song finished. I growled a little and pushed the feeling away, hissing softly as I glared at the two boys as they leaved the stage after saying a couple of words.

Vanitas whined a little and pouted. "Aww. It's finshed. That went quick!" He grumbled at the ground. He lowers his eyes a little before looking up at me and began to laugh. I frowned in confusion as he snickered before flicking me on the head. I whined loudly and touched the place where he flicked me, I gasped. Eyes widen I touched the hard feeling that was pocking up through my hood. Oh shit! I almost glared at Vanitas as he poked me in amusement "_Roxy,_ just look at what we have here," he purred, flicking my ears that are standing up. "_Roxy,_ do you have _widdle, tiny crush?_"

Glaring fiercely at the boy, I hissed through clenched teeth and shook my head. "No I don't!" I objected, following all the other people out. I almost wanted to scream at the sobbing fans around me. Are they serious? It isn't that big of a deal that the concert is over.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my tail and I yelped. Spinning around, I sneered at Vanitas who laughed loudly making me growl angrily at him. "Vani, stop!" I hissed under my breath.

"I can't believe it. Finally. Little _Roxy_ has a small crush. He has finally admitted it." He chuckled louder then before, and he smirked as I glared even more at him.

Stomping at him, I grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him forward. "I have _not_ admitted _anything_ because _I have _no _crush_ on anybody!" I sneered. The mere thought of being in _love_ makes me shudder and feel utterly sick. I refuse to fall in love with anybody!

"Alright, alright." Vanitas sighed, holding his hands up in surrender.

Nodding my head, I breathed softly to calm myself down before I noticed something. "Hey. You said there were five band members, I only saw four," I acknowledged, changing the subject.

The other nodded his head, his golden eyes flickers a little. "Ah. Well the dude who plays the drums is the last band member. His name is Axel," he explained and I nodded my head knowingly. The male behind the drums, he had spiked red hair with small teal eyes and tanned skin, he gave off this rebellious aura. "He is a Lepus-Entes-Jin."

My eyes widen, and my mouth almost hung open as I re-thought what I know about Lepus-Entes-Jins, and everything I knew about the rabbit breeds doesn't add up with that man. "A-Are you serious?" I stuttered in shock, as I stared at the boy.

"Yup! I think that's why he's so popular. He is a Lepus-Entes-Jin and yet he's like a bad boy. He even got his right rabbit ear pieced." Vanitas shrugged, looking around and he whispered, "We should leave."

Blinking a little, I looked around, my eyes scanned around. We're the only people in the hall... Nodding my head, I followed my brother through the doors. I noticed it was almost like it was haunted building. "Ouch. That must have hurt... getting an ear pierced..." I mumbled quietly, touching my right ear a little, I gently rubbed it and felt it soften. Thank god that feeling was wearing off.

"Hmm~" Vanitas nodded his head. "Yeah. But I was thinking of getting it done.."

I snickered at that. Oh please, he's such an idiot. How's he going to do that when he cries if he burns his finger? It's supposed to burn like hell when you piece your ear. Snickering loudly, I turned my head and ignored the glare he was sending me.

"Roxy...!"

I ignored his voice and moved to walk across the road, I couldn't help but snicker even more as I ignored his voice when I suddenly heard a loud shriek. Turning my head, I heard Vanitas yell my name as the next thing I saw was bright flashes before I felt pain run up and down my back.

I felt the stone floor underneath me, and I stared blankly at the grey stones and felt hands touch me. I looked up at the golden eyes staring down at me "Roxas? Roxas? Are you okay.." Vanitas asked concerned, shaking me gently. "Don't die. Don't go towards the light!" he cried out dramatically.

"I'm fine. You dip shit," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my back. Turning my head a little I stared blankly at the car. I was hit. I was hit by a car!

Holy shit!

I was fucking ran over!

Glaring at the car, I heard Vanitass sigh in relief. "Yup. He's fine," he muttered and helped me to my legs. I shaked a little as the door open and voice slipped out.

"Look what you've done!"

"It wasn't my fault."

"Who was behind the wheel?"

"You're a real jackass.."

Two people stopped in front of us, one looks up at me and gasps loudly "I'm so-so sorry!" The boy squealed leaning forward a little with slightly teary eyes. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you Injured?"

I stared simply stared before gasping when he suddenly grabbed my shoulder "You're not talking! Are you alright? Oh god! My first time driving and I almost killed somebody!" He cried loudly, shaking his head a little. "Ven! I almost killed him!"

"I know Sora! I'm right here!" Another voice said, I turned and stared at familiar golden-haired boy. I gulped a little and turned back to face the brunette and shuddered, he was leaning on his tip-toes and I could almost feel his breath ghost across my lips.

And then?

PANG!

I felt my ears and tail suddenly get hard and stand on end. My eyes widen just as the other in front of me did.

Fuck my life!

_**Note: so was it good? plz review okay^^**_

_**The Song's belong to one of my favouite mangas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: okay so this is my second Kingdom Heart story**_

_****__**A special thanks to YaOiPrInCeSs16 for doing a wonderful job of editing my Story!**_

**_Warnings:_**

_**Rated M**_

_**SoraXRoxas VentusXVanitas RikuXKairi AxelXNamine *Later***_

_**Adult language**_

_**I own the plot line. Everything but the characters themselves and the songs. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your gut? The feeling that's warm and gentle, then it erupts around in your stomach and gently seduces you as it sensitively rubs your arms? A burning, hot feeling that gently kisses you and surrounds you in warmth?

That boy I saw, he gave me that horrible feeling. It was disgusting and Vanitas? Well, he just loved it and that bastard soaked it up like no tomorrow. Though, it did take me awhile to realize who the two were. Fox-Entes-Jins from that damn band, Wielders and don't forget what they gave us as an _apology_.

Back stage passes and tickets for their next gig.

Vanitas sucked it up; he got so giddy just because he meets that Ventus kid. _AND don't forget _my little accident in front of that damn boy, where I got excited and my ears and tails popped up and of course, my _brother _hasn't let it go. So what? I got excited, no big deal.

It means nothing!

And to make matters even worse, here I am following my brother through a hall with many different people turning their heads to look at us. He's so giddy, stupid wolf. It's his fault we're here _again_. And not to mention the look those two bloody Fox-Entes-Jins gave us before they left. If they haven't noticed what we were, then both of them are stone deaf.

Or on crack.

Which ever one that works is fine.

Hopefully, I can confidence Vanitas to head straight home after the concert. However, I have a sinking feeling that that's a bloody long shot. Stupid, stupid Wolf. Stupid-Stupid Damn Skippy Wolf! Just look at that black tail, curled slightly wiggling-

"…."

"Vanitas!" I snapped loudly, making the other look back at me with a bored look, hissing softly and grabbed his tail and yanked, hard. The boy let out a cry, his back arched and he spun around, hands behind his back holding the fluff.

His face looked pale pink and I suddenly had the urge to tease him, "It's not my _fault! _The little fellow just won't _stay _put!" He growled, shoving his tail back into his black jeans.

Rising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms. "Somebody's excited."

"You can't talk! If I remember correctly, didn't yours get excited?" He shot back, making me blush brightly as I shake my head and stomped past him.

"Let's just get this over with!" I cried, refusing to show my burning face knowing all too well that my face was burning at of embarrassment.

He was right.

I had been excited about going, even if I didn't want to admit it. Already I desired the fox known as Sora so much!

I hate that damn mutt!

~#~#~

The concert wasn't as bad as the first. Though that may be because I was more concentrated on that damn Fox-Entes-Jin. I know, the whole way through the concert I was fine as soon as _he _walked onto stage. My body shuddered and I had two tents in my hood and one on my backside. I silently thanked Vanitas for standing at back.

Once the wine head cat girl walked of the stage, I turned to follow everyone out when I felt a hand grab the back of my jacket. I pouted and glared at the ground with a bored expression as I was dragged backward by my _loving _brother.

"I'm so excited." I heard the other giggle. I snorted and muttered out an 'I can tell', to which I reserved a hard thump into my left arm.

Great, now I have a dull sensation running up and down my arm _and _I'm on my way too meet a damn fox boy who just thinking about, gives me the _damn shudders._

I stared up at the Canis-Entes-Jin guarding the backstage. He was tall with long black and white hair that was pulled back into a pig-tail. His ears stuck up pointed meaning he was on alert. A scar was on his cheek and an eye patch over his left eye.

Vanitas smiled giddy and held up the passes we was given. The man snorted and nodded to let us through, though the man is very scary and I mean really scary. Just the glare he was giving me made my nerves shudder.

Glaring at the floor, I followed after my brother and hissed lightly. His tail pocked out of his hoodie and it swung side to side. Damn he is really excited isn't he? Snorting a little, I looked up through my blonde locks and noticed the many black boxes around and I faintly caught the voices that grow louder and louder as we walked up a pathway.

I flinched a little as me and my wonderful brother was noticed. "Oh! You're the boys from yesterday!" A sugar-sweet voice called.

Twitching a little, I stared at the wine head female in front of me, dressed in a simple knee length strap-black dress. Her eyes twinkled and leaned forward, her red ears curled in a little and I found myself nodding a little as she clapped her hands together. "Oh! I'm so glad! Sora hasn't stopped talking about you at all!"

That….That boy had been talking about me? Great! Now I have that _disgusting _feeling. It wraps around me and I feel my ears twitch underneath my hood.

"K-Kairi!" Squealed a familiar voice and I tilted my head at the brunette running towards us. His brown fox tail wrapped around waist a little, dressed in skin tight leather jeans and a unbutton shirt showing his bare chest "D-Don't tell h-him that!"

The girl Kairi looks at the boy with a grin, and she tingles one of his fox ears making him blush brighter "Ah! Sor-Sor getting shy?"

"I-I….Kairi stop bullying me!" He suddenly shrieked, his eyes narrowed a little and it was almost like he had suddenly gotten taller than the girl. I found myself drawn to him. Does he have spilt personality or something?

Surprisingly, Kairi suddenly started to giggle and she squealed loudly, "So cute!" Okay. Maybe she has mental issues? Or something along those lines, it would explain a lot about her.

"Kairi! Leave my brother alone." I blinked a little and watched as that blonde appeared; he was dressed in exactly the same clothing of his brother.

Why does their clothing have to be such turns on? I had to think of something gross to stop my tail and ears getting hard, which is kissing my brother.

Kairi whined, her tail wrapped around her waist and she pouted in disappointment "Damn it Ven! You never let me have any fun!" She huffed and started stomping her feet a little. She really does remind me of a child, how funny. And just like that, the red head girl stomped off, I just stared a little wide eye at her.

"I'm glad you came!" I then stumbled back a little as the brunette suddenly throws his arms around me.

I ended up against a wall with that damn boy pressed against me, his big blue eyes staring up at me innocently. "Did you like the show?" He asked and I saw his tail wiggly side to side.

Blinking a little more, I nodded a little "Err..." I mumbled and flinched slightly as I felt his fingers dig into my shoulders. His smile was small and innocent as he tilted his head a little.

Ven sighed as he watched his brother. He sometimes really wondered how they're related. Maybe Sora was adopted or something? Grunting softly, he turned his blue eyes off his brother. Ven understood the boy's excitement but couldn't he have waited?

Lupus-Entes-Jins aren't exactly easy to win over. His blue eyes wondered onto the other Lupus-Entes-Jin, of course both of them tried to hide their features but could they really hide from Fox-Entes-Jins? Their bloody born with the senses to find the other breed.

The blonde stared tensely at him as he avoided his gaze. He found his golden tail wagging excitedly behind as he kept staring until the Lupus-Entes-Jin turned his gaze back onto him. Ven found himself amused at the sudden annoyance expression that took over the black head's features.

"Will you stop staring at me like that?" The boy finally snapped at him, trying to ignore the tents in his hood. Smirking widely, he walked straight up to him and flicked the boys harden ears.

Vanitas flinched at the action and tried to back away in embarrassment "Why? Your body is saying something else?" Ven teased, rubbing the ear gently and smirked more when the other slapped his hand away.

Okay. So maybe he really did understand Sora's need to pounce on the Wolf boy. He might understand it a lot more then he thought.

I groaned and pushed the boy away a little "Stop that." I hissed, glaring at the brunette who ended up smirking at me.

He wiggled out my hands and stood away from me. His hand on his hip and his blue eyes darkened a little. "Follow me." He ordered softly, his voice still holding that innocents. I watched; a little moody in fact as the brunette walked out the door, I'm not going to follow, there's no way in hell.

Okay. Maybe a little peek can't hurt right?

Glancing at my brother, I almost laughed at his expression; man does he look annoyed as hell. Maybe that Ven boy wasn't what he thought he was, right now it seemed whatever the blonde fox boy was saying is really,_ really _ticking him off, maybe Vanitas actually _likes _it. The tents in his hood speak otherwise.

"Have fun Vani!" I called waving at him and began to walk through the door that damn bloody Fox-Entes-Jin went.

I suddenly heard a gasp followed by a hiss "What! You-You can't just leave me here!" Peeking back at him, I stared at his slightly red face and the innocent grinning face of the blonde Fox-Entes-Jin standing by him and his hands itching. My eyes widen in realization, the Fox-Entes-Jin _wants _be alone with him!

Maybe…Maybe I shouldn't leave him alone…Vanitas actual looks freaked out, which is strange since this is what he wanted, unless his Wolf side has kicked in and Lupus-Entes-Jins are known for trying to back out of sexual things.

But then again, the bustard took all of my cheerios _again_, yes, he's getting what he deserves and besides, he'll be pissed at me for actually doing what he asked. Smirking at him I waved.

"Bye~" I sang like a child and watched his pissed-off expression. "That's what you get for taking my cheerios! Pay back is a bitch!"

I closed the door behind me and laughed as Vanitas yelled he'd buy me another box. Shrugging it off, I turned; maybe I can find an exit door. "Hey Cheerio." or maybe I'll find that Fox-Entes-Jin. I stared at the brunette, leaning against the wall. His blue looked at me and he smirked a little. "Cheerios, huh?"

Frowning, I walked past him; I'll find an exit and go home. That's what I'll do. Vanitas will probably come back tomorrow morning, I'd get a whack on the head then he'll tell me about his night. Great Brother nee?

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm; I looked back and frowned at the teary expression of the brunette. "Are you still anger at me? You won't talk to me." He whimpered as his ears folded back a little. "I'm sorry! I can make it up to you." He suddenly purred, and his blue eyes dropping down my body.

I felt my cheeks burn, he keeps _changing! _Just what is he? Suddenly I felt something touch between my legs, I gasped stumbled away from the brunette who watched me with a predator expression. I didn't like the look at all!

Sora quickly followed, he reached up and touched my hood. "Nee? Why do you hid behind a hood?" He asked softly, and lowering his gaze a little to tug on it.

I suddenly felt a burning hotness in the pit of my stomach at the fact he's so close. "Is it about your wolf features?" He purred lightly and tugged the hood. My golden Wolf ears spring up and Sora giggled at them. He rubbed the gently, his blue eyes watching my face.

Feeling the sensation he placed my ear, I felt my knee's buckle and I gasped for air. I suddenly felt like a puppy looking up at its master. My face must be beet red by now.

My eyes suddenly widen as the Sora bites my right ear and tugged a little. "D-Don't do t-that." I gasped, pushing him off and cupping my pulsing ear.

"You're talking to me. That's a good sign." Sora chuckled as he leaned against me. He nudged his knee in between my legs and reached around my body. The next thing I knew, the wall I was up against suddenly open and I stumbled backward and landed on the ground with a define thump.

Whining softly, I looked up at the brunette who smirked down at me; his brown ears twitching a little and his eyes flickers side to side. "Tomorrow, I have a photo shoot in Golders Park. I'd like to see you' again." He purred while his milky brown tail swished side to side.

I felt numb and I found myself nodding to his request. The boy suddenly smiled sweetly and then he petted my head, his hand in-between my golden ears. "Good boy~"

My eyes grow wide as I stared up at his form walking away, his body grow smaller and smaller and I suddenly realized what had happen. Letting out a dark hiss, my fist clenched closed tightly as I spit in disgust. What did I just do?

~#~#~

The dark head boy stared blankly at the door, he couldn't believe this! His _brother _had just, well, thrown him to the sharks. His golden eyes narrowed and they lifted to the younger, golden head boy sitting in front of him and found himself glairing.

"You're different than what I thought you'd be!" He found himself growling out, he really wondered what in the world he had been thinking! The boy _isn't _cute, innocent at all!

He's bloody demon! That's what the fox boy is!

Ven's blue eyes sparkled a little; he lifted his head slightly and tilted it. "Oh?" He began with a playful smirk. "What did you think I'd be like?"

Snorting, Vanitas leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Not somebody who'd try to rip my clothes off." He huffed under his breath.

As soon as his brother had left, the blonde had tried to remove more than his hood, which resulted in a hard thump to the head. Now get this, normal people would have whimpered and ran away, but the Fox-Entes-Jin had smirked and let out a moan giving the impression _he liked the pain _and that thought scared the Wolf because _he doesn't like pain._

Yes. He regretted bring Roxas here, and he regretted everything as he was painfully reminded what Fox-Entes-Jins _really _are and they're _not _his dreamy impressions he grew up with. He really does understand his brother's disgust for them now.

His ears suddenly flinched as the blonde leaned forward on his hands and knees, his hands touching his thighs, and his nose almost touching his own. Golden eyes widened a little and he fought the urge to shove the other off. "What was that? I didn't catch it." The boy purred, tilting his head a little.

Vanitas's eyes widen as he recalled what he grunted to himself. "Nothing!" He snapped as he showed his fangs; hopefully to be a little threading but sadly, Ven didn't seem to be fasted by it. In fact, the boy smiled sweetly at him.

"You're so cute."

The dark head, wolf boy stared. He just stared at him. Did he really just call me _cute? _I've never been called _cute _before. His ears twitches a little and Vanitas tried to speak but instead, he found himself letting out a giggle which caused the blonde to giggle almost _cutely._

Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe the boy Ven is a little like his dream version of him?

Or maybe not.

Vanitas hissed and flinched when Ven suddenly licked his nose. The blonde smirked and he leaned closer to whisper in in the dark head's ear, "You're a cute _Uke_." Leaving the wolf stunned, the blonde pushed himself up and backed away to the doors.

"Come to Golders Park tomorrow. Okay?" He purred, winking before exiting through the doors.

Vanitas stared at the door. He just stared. Ears twitched a little before he started growling. Oh hell no! There is no way he'll be the one to summit in that _department_…..Well…he hopes not…

Shaking his head harshly, the dark head male hissed. "I'm not a Uke!" He hissed and blushed when he heard the familiar laughter of the fox outside the door.

His blues only deepen as he realized what he had gotten him and his brother into.

Oh dear god!

_**Note: so was it good? plz review okay^^**_


End file.
